


One Year

by 00Q007Narry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Love, M/M, Memory Loss, Mpreg, New Friendship, Past Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:31:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2078661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00Q007Narry/pseuds/00Q007Narry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone know that car accidents change and affects people lives but what people forget is after the accidents that is affect people too. </p><p>Sometimes it the aftermath of the accident that is the worst then the actually accident itself.</p><p>One year since the accident has changed the lives of One Direction not that you would realise it when you saw them on stage or maybe you would.</p><p>Louis, Zayn & Liam boys who don't realise how much the accident affected both Harry & Niall and unknowingly hurts Niall.</p><p>Harry who lose all memories of Niall.</p><p>Niall who carries big secrets that he refuses to tell the boys.</p><p>Will One Direction be the same ever again? Will Harry remember what he has forgotten? Will they find out Niall's secret? Will Niall let them back into his heart? </p><p>Only time will tell what will happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> This prologue below is from my Valtentine's day Narry One-shot - One year, then three readers wanted me to do a second part to One Year however then to them want me to turn One Year into a short story and they managed to convice me into turning into a short story.
> 
> So here it is One year - Narry, a short story....
> 
> Enjoy

[ **_http://youtu.be/3JWTaaS7LdU_ ** ](http://youtu.be/3JWTaaS7LdU)

**_One year!!_ **

One year it has been since his life has changed…he should be used to changes but not this change this changed was the one he hated the most but there was nothing he could do to get back what he had lost. He had tried again and again to fix what he had lost but nothing helped with what he lost which caused him soo much pain. He felt like his heart was gone shattered into pieces like a fragile porcelain doll and then grinded into dust. Oh…how he wishes he could go back in time to stop what had happened but he cannot.

Hurt watching  ** _him_**  being so happy with  ** _his_** new boyfriend seeing them smiling, cuddling, kissing and whispering sweet nothings into each other’s ear. It hurt that how happy  ** _he_  **was after each date and how  ** _he_**  would beam of happiness while  ** _his_  **eyes sparking like stars in the sky then  ** _he_**  would talk or more like gush about how perfect or marvellous the date was.  ** _He_**  would even go into great details of what had happened at each date which caused stabbing pain shoot through his heart when he heard  ** _him_**  talking about the dates.  Every time  ** _his_**  boyfriend gives  ** _him_** a gift or gifts…how happy  ** _he_** was to receive them and how the pain grew because each thing  ** _he_**  did or reaction that  ** _he_**  did reminded him of when they were together. How much it hurt when  ** _he_  **avoids or ignores him but hangs out with them or refuse to hang out with him at all or pretends he doesn’t exist at all even when he gives  ** _him_**  gifts that he has given him before because  ** _he_**  loved those gifts.

What is worse was that no one knew that they were together or even engaged to be married that night on Valentine’s Day the night of the accident….he was standing in front of the priest waiting for his soon to husband to arrive to start the ceremony but  ** _he_  **never came. He was so embarrassed that he couldn’t stop apologising to the priest who just smile and reassured him that it was fine because even though  ** _he_**  didn’t come, the priest said it must have been something important must have come up since you could clearly see how in love they were in each other. The priest invited him for tea so that he could calm down a bit for heading back home and just as he was half through his tea his mobile rang. It a call from the hospital telling him that there had been an accident and  ** _he_**  was involved in the accident. The mobile phone slipped through his finger and fell down into his lap…he was in shock. The priest took the mobile and continued to talk to the person on the other side of phone but he didn’t listen since he was still shock after the priest was finished with the call he burst into tears which were falling down like a waterfall. The priest lift him in his lap hugged him close while whispering comforting things to him and eventually he calmed down to go to the hospital but the priest insisted that he would drive him to the hospital.

They had arrived at the hospital a half hour later when he got inside the hospital he headed to the reception to get the room number where  ** _he_**  was lying before heading straight to the room. He stood inside the door and just stared at the door when he felt a hand gentle squeeze his shoulder which he knew was the priest telling him that it was ok to go in so he take a deep breath before heading into the room. The sight that met his eyes will be forever ingrained into his brain until the day he died there  ** _he_** was lying in the hospital bed covered in bruises, scars and tubes which made him start to cry again. The boys,  ** _his_** mum and  ** _his_**  sister all came to visit him they all sat around his bed waiting for  ** _him_**  to wake-up and finally one day they were all out of the room except him when he noticed that  ** _his_**  eyes had fluttered opened which caused him to smile. He called out  ** _his_**  name in happiness but  ** _he_**  looked at him confused and then asked him who he was this caused him to freeze not knowing what to say when suddenly everyone else came back in and he watched as  ** _he_**  greeted them with a big smile on  ** _his_** face.  ** _He_**  remembered everyone except him and this caused his heart to shatter in million glass/porcelain pieces.

**_They both were a shadow of who they were because both had lost something but lost two very different things._ **

How ironic the Valentine’s day the most romantic day for couples was the sadist day for Niall Horan because one year ago since the accident which caused his fiancé Harry Styles to lose his memories of Niall Horan and not only that but it seems that he will never be getting those memories back of their relationship which broke Niall’s heart. Not only that but after the accident Louis and Harry started dating which crushed Niall’s already shattered heart in smaller pieces then today a year from the accident Louis proposed to Harry which caused Niall’s heart to be grinded into dust but as the other congratulate the happy couple Niall slipped away to his house and then headed straight for their old room. As he went inside he took off his necklace which had Harry's & his engagement rings and wedding rings headed over to the crib then lent down into the crib then placed the necklace around the neck before securing it into place. He then placed a kiss onto the forehead before looking at the light brown curly haired, green eye baby girl.

“I love you Darcy Anna Styles, my beautiful baby girl,” he whispered to their baby...no his baby as a tear rolled down his face a landed onto her cheek.

 

**_His last connection to Harry Styles!!_ **


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall moving from London & Harry going on a date with Louis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys,
> 
> Sorry for the long wait but I have been very busy this summer and I had three separated day with no internet at all but I am glad to say that know I do have internet and I have final completely finished chapter one of One Year. I decided to dedicate this chapter to @SereneWriting for doing theis amazing cover of this story ^-^!!
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy ^.^ !!

 

“Good morning, my little princess and how are you this morning?” Niall asked his baby daughter Darcy and she started babbling like she trying answer him which caused Niall to smile at her before lifting her up from her crib then headed towards the changing table to change Darcy’s dirty nappy then to dress her after he had dress her in a green baby onesie with ‘Daddy’s Little Irish Princess’ written in gold at the front. Niall then grabbed the brush and brushed her light brown curly hair before placing the pink bow hairband on her head.

 

“Such a pretty princess you are Darcy,” Niall told her and then kiss both her cheek before heading down the stairs with Darcy then placed her onto the activity mat which had a small arch with toys hanging down with she could play with while he made himself breakfast two eggs and buttered soldiers whilst he was listening to the radio. When he was finish making the breakfast he sat down on the sofa and started eating his breakfast while he was watching Darcy playing with her toys which brought a smile on his face. After he was finished eating he breast feed Darcy (at first he was weirded out that he could breastfed but now he was used and loved the connection he had with Darcy while breast feeding) before placing her into her into the baby carrier seat and securing her into place then started to grab the things he need before heading to work. He placed the carrier seat with Darcy into the Land Rover then went to sit in the driver’s seat and started the engine then headed into work.

~~~~~~

After everything that has happen to Niall since the accident Niall decided to move away, at first he thought that it would be best if he moved to another country like America or France but then he came to realized that he would miss England too much to live happily in another country. He knew it had to be someone were the band would never going to have a concert there or where they would go for a visit or it couldn’t be a large city or town so something small like a village therefore in the end he decided on Devon.

On the weekend Niall packaged all his bags placed them in his new Land Rover boot then placed Darcy who was in her baby carrier seat on the seat next to him before he sat in the driver’s seat to start the car heading towards Devon.

When Niall had he reached Devon county boarder he pulled up at the first petrol station that he came to then got out the map of Devon closed he eyes while moving his finger after a few minutes he places his finger on the map, Niall opened his eyes again and saw that his finger had landed on a little town called Honiton so that where Niall was going headed to.

When Niall arrived to the little town of Honiton he parked his car before heading into the state agency to see if there was a house or an apartment available to buy. You probably wondering why people has not notice that Niall was Niall Horan from One Direction because Niall had changed the way he looked he had dyed his hair red, grown his hair longer so that he could wear it in a ponytail and put in fake green contact lenses in to change his appearance not only that but he had also opened an account under the name of Fredrick Frost (don’t ask him why he chose that name because he has no idea why).

At the agency they showed him a few apartments & houses but none of them appealed to him until they showed him the last one which was a house three miles south of Honiton and it was situated in a very rural setting at the end of a track in a 6-acre wood. The house had five bedrooms, two living rooms, a kitchen, four bathrooms and an outside Jacuzzi it maybe have a lot of room that he might not use but the house really appealed to him so he bought it.

 After he signed the all the legal documents he headed straight over to the house with Darcy and started to settle down and unpack their things. For the few weeks Niall was adding personal touches to the house e.g. photos, books, decoration to make feel more their home and Niall was very grateful that there was already a fully functioning flat screen TV and Wi-Fi at the house. Niall had made a Facebook for his new identity that he was playing but he decided against having a Twitter account or Instagram account.

 When the house was done Niall started to search for a job because even though he had enough money to last a life time he knew he would be bored very easily if he had nothing to do therefore he decided to heading into the town to look for a job he decided he didn’t want to work in a café or a clothes shop or a new agency when suddenly there was something at the corner of his eyes that caught his attention so he head over there it was a florist shop called Harmony. Luckily he saw in the window that there was a job vacancy and even more luckily he was hired of the job.

Niall loved working at the Harmony and working with his boss Ian, they become fast friends and soon Niall was introduced to Ian’s husband Theodore or Teddy then later to Harvey their son.  Ian & Teddy were the only people that knew the true about him being Niall Horan & what happen between him & Harry and about Darcy. Niall loved Ian & Teddy dearly they were always there for him, helping him, supporting him and for just listening to him without judging him.

Teddy was the actual owner of this florist shop but Ian was the one who managed the florist shop Teddy also owned the local gym where Teddy was also one of the personal trainers at the gym as well as the boss.

Harmony was one of the best florist shops in the UK and people would come from all over the UK & even sometimes from abroad just to come to buy flower from Harmony since Harmony has massive range of flowers from all over the world and they very reasonable prices not only that but if they didn’t have the flowers that the customer want they would personal order the flower in so that the customer could have what they wanted.

Teddy & Ian had been married for two years and they were perfect for each they were definitely Soulmates, they had meet at secondary school Teddy was the school ‘jock’ & Ian the school ‘drama’ kid but they just clicked and the rest was sort of bumpy history but that a story is for another time.

~~~~~

“Uncle Ni!!”

Niall looked up from Darcy to see Teddy’s & Ian’s four year old son Harvey running towards him with arms wide open so Niall opened his arms and Harvey went straight into Niall’s arms so Niall wrapped his arms around Harvey in a hug.

“Hello Harvey, how are you today?”

“I am great uncle Ni,” Harvey said beaming at Niall which made Niall to smile too then Harvey went over to Darcy and started playing with her. Niall adored Harvey even though he haven’t known Harvey for long however the way Harvey was to Darcy warmed his heart.

“Good morning Mr Frost.”

“Good morning Leigh, I still insist that you call me Fredrick or Fred.”

“Sorry Fredrick.”

“So where are you going with Harvey & Darcy today?”

“I was thinking of going to the beach with them.”

“That is a great idea Leigh but you better get going now to the beach because I have a feeling that it will be a lot of people wanting to go to the beach on this sunny day.”

“Of course Ian, I will just go finish packing the care for what we will be need at the beach before  I go,” Leigh said before heading out back to fetch the things she need and placed them into the car while both Ian & Niall started preparing the shop for opening. Niall arranged the new flower in vase around the shop while Ian was sorting out the cash register.

“I am now done packing the things that we will be needing at the beach so I will be off now and we will see when we come back which should be around the time when you closed the florist for the day.”

“Ok Leigh, have a great time at the beach.”

“Call us if you need anything,” Ian called out to her and they hear the closing of the car door then hear the car driving away toward the beach then they carried on sorting out the shop for opening.

“It time for the close sign on the door turn to the open sign Niall.”

“Yes sir,” Niall said grinning heading over to the front door of the shop and turning the sign.

~~~~~~

Harry was looking forward for today because today Louis his fiancé & him were going to meet at a restaurant called ‘The Pearl’ for lunch, he stared into his wardrobe wondering what he should be wearing for their lunch date first he grabbed a pair of dark skinny jeans at a white top and at the corner of his eyes he spot the perfect blue checked shirt he which took out. As he took the shirt out of his wardrobe there drifted a scent from the shirt that felt familiar to Harry it made he feel safe & calm which confused him because he didn’t recognise the shirt or the scent…  _‘Well, it probably on of Louis’ shirt that I borrowed him he sometime,’_ Harry thought before putting it on him and Harry then grabbed his beanie before placing on his head. Harry grabbed his phone, his sunglasses and his car keys and then headed to his car.

When he parked his car he headed for the restaurant and as he headed into the restaurant he got the sense of déjà vu as he entered the Pearl. Suddenly a waitress appeared like magic in front of him and she was beaming at him.

“It’s great to see you here again Mr Styles, we have missed you here and we so glad to have you back here,” she said him excitedly to him which shocked him because he definitely have not seen or met her before today .

“Um…” he said not quite sure what to reply to her.

“You of course want your usual table Mr Styles?”

“Yes, I would like my usual table,” Harry said to her having decided he better just follow along with whatever that woman was talking about so the waitress grabbed two menus before heading to what he expected to be his usual table so he followed her. She lead him passed all the tables that were in the restaurant to the very back of the room and then up a small staircase which lead to a sort of balcony overlooking the restaurant and give a great view of the window which was  showing the Great River Thames. On the balcony perfectly lighted was a table for two and Harry could now understand why this was his favourite table.

“Thank you.”

“Your Welcome Mr Styles, will somebody be joining this evening?”

“Yes, there will be.”

“Good,” the waitress said with a soft smile on her face which confused Harry even more then passage him a menu & the wine menu and then place the second menu on the plate that was opposite of Harry before she headed down the stairs again.

After a while of sitting only and reading the menu Harry heard two people were coming up the staircase towards him and Harry hoping that one of the people coming up the stairs was Louis, the waitress came into Harry’s view to pull out the chair opposite to Harry then Louis came & sat down in the chair which cause Harry to smile at him.

“Hello babe,” Louis said with a smile before standing up and leaning over the table so Harry did the same thing so that Louis could kiss him but as Harry was kissing Louis that the waitress was looking at them with an expression that kept changing like every second and he could hardly pin what emotion they were also he didn’t understand why it was directed at them.

“Hello Lou,” Harry said after they part from the kiss they sat down again and then Louis looked at the menu to see what he was going to eat since Harry had already decided what he wanted to eat for lunch. When Louis had decided what he wanted to eat then they order their food & drinks as they waited for the food they talked or flirting and they continued talking or flirting as their food & drinks arrived at the table.

 However for that whole evening Harry had this nagging feeling that he and Louis shouldn’t be here eating together, he knew that it sounds weird but it felt like taking a new boyfriend over to a place that meant something special to his previous ex-boyfriend but that didn’t make any sense since Harry was told that he hadn’t been dating anyone before the accident.

Other than that Harry thought the evening with Louis was beautiful they had a great time at The Pearl and they decide to go for a walk along the pavement never the River Thames when suddenly Harry saw what looked like a ghost of  ** _himself??_** No, it couldn’t be he was right here but there he saw him looking out at the river when suddenly he see someone to ran towards him seeming to call out to the ghost self then he sees himself turn around and grab the person by the waist. He lifts the person up into the air then twirls them around before placing the person down and kissed the person. Harry shook his head and then looked back at the place he was just looking at and saw that there was nothing there…it was just his imagination.

“Are you ok, Haz?”

“Yes,” Harry said with a smile and pecked Louis’ lips.

~~~~~~~

After he was finished at work and the Leigh had brought Darcy back from the beach he then went to do food shopping since he was running out of food, dummy and nappies for Darcy but luckily he had made a shopping list on his phone. When he was done shopping Harry & Darcy headed home where Niall feed, bath and clothed Darcy before singing her to sleep and then placing her in the crib in his room, he turn on the baby monitor before heading downstairs. He headed into the kitchen and turned on the radio as he worked on his dinner.

Harry placed most of the food from the shopping bag into the fridge or in the fruit bowl then he sat down on the sofa and watched a film. He then headed into the kitchen to start on his dinner while he made his dinner he turned on the radio.

They both froze at the song that came out the radio; they both turned around then slide down until they sat down on the floor with their backs against the counter and both of them had tears coming out of their eyes.

Harry had no idea why he was cry but he tried to wipe away the tears but they just carried on falling down his face and he just couldn’t stop them it was like these were the tears from his heart which sounds odd. Harry felt his heart clenched and he suddenly felt that there was like a hole in his heart were something missing, the missing for that bit of his heart was something important and something he couldn't remember what was supposed make his heart hole again .

 

Niall was crying because he could remember that day were Harry & him were walking on the beach at sunset holding each other’s hand while a gentle breeze was propelling around them. They talked, they laughed and they kissed. It was one of the best dates ever the Harry took Niall on. Suddenly after a while of silence as they were walking Harry sang this song to Niall before Harry proposed to Niall……

 

 <http://youtu.be/Ci1nCuybP4U>

 _If you were gone the moon would lose its brightness_ __  
Without your smile the finch would sing no more  
And once in a while some waves would sigh with sadness  
Remembering two lovers walking by the shore  
  
If you were gone the days would all be pointless  
And in the night I'd sing the song so blue  
A song about spring and every happy moment  
When I had all the time alone with you  
  
  
But you're right here and nothing could be better  
So take my hand and stay with me 'till dawn  
And while the wind is playing with your sweater  
I can't imagine life if you were gone...  
  
But you're right here and nothing could be better  
So take my hand and stay with me 'till dawn  
And while the wind is playing with your sweater  
I can't imagine life if you were gone...  
  
If you were gone the world would lose its meaning  
Without your love how could I smile again  
And though the sun would always keep on shining  
I'd never shine without my dearest friend   
  
  
But you're right here and nothing could be better  
So take my hand and stay with me 'till dawn  
And while the wind is playing with your sweater  
I can't imagine life if you were gone...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENT
> 
>  
> 
> VOTE/LIKE
> 
>  
> 
> 00Q007Narry
> 
> *hugs*
> 
> xoxo


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remembering or trying to remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> Here it the next chapter of One Year I hope you will enjoying it and I am sorry that this chapter is not as long as the one before. I am dedicating this chapter to Narry2354 for her lovely comment ^.^!! 
> 
> Enjoy

_**(Please listen to the song below while you are read this bit until the text stops being in Italics)** _

_**<http://youtu.be/NmqlYjFlmgk> ** _

_Niall slowly opened his eyes and saw Harry still peacefully sleeping on his back with a peaceful look on his face so Niall moved to lay down on top of Harry carefully so not to wake Harry up then carefully kissed Harry lips but Harry didn’t wake up so Niall decided to butterfly kiss Harry’s face which caused Harry to smiling before gently opening his eyes which caused Niall to stop butterfly kissing his face. Their eyes locked into each other eyes and as they gazing into each other’s eyes while they were smiling at each other you could feel millions of love hearts pouring out of their eyes toward each._

_“Good Morning,” Harry greeted with a raspy voice since he hadn’t used his voice yet that morning but as you know that raspy voice that Harry Styles would make quite a few people weak in the knee or make them figuratively turn into putty._

_“Good Morning,” Niall greeted back before Niall leant down towards Harry’s_ _face so that they could eskimo kissed each other and then kissed each other on the lips because that was the special way they greeted each other in the morning since they had become a couple. Niall then laid down his head onto Harry’s chest so that he could just listened to Harry’s beating heart meanwhile Harry gentle stroked Niall’s back which caused Niall to sigh with contentment. Niall loved listening to Harry’s heart it was so relaxing and soothing like a lullaby so sometimes when Niall would be listening to the heartbeat will they were relaxing on the bed together but quite often while Niall was listening to the heartbeat it would cause Niall to fall asleep without him realising that he had fallen asleep._

_“We should get up,” Harry said and Niall nodded in agreement but made no movement that he was going to get up from the bed. Harry flipped Niall over so that Niall was on the bottom with Harry on top of Niall and Harry started kissing Niall’s lips and Niall eagerly replied back to. Harry pulled away from the kiss which Niall to groan in protest but Harry ignored it and got up off the bed then headed to the kitchen to started breakfast. Niall groaned again before slowly getting up off their bed then headed towards kitchen after Harry and Niall sat down on the stool. Niall was still quite tired so Niall rubbed his eyes which Harry thought was so cute and therefore Harry pecked Niall’s lips._

_“What would you like for breakfast my little Paddy?”_

_“Kisses.”_

_“How do you want your kisses?” Harry joked to Niall._

_“Hmm…I don’t know what would you recommend?”_

_“I don’t know either but you could try some find out which one you want,” Harry replied to Niall which caused Niall to grin._

_“Oh I definitely will try some,” Niall said with a grin before kissing Harry’s forehead then cheeks then lips._

_“Was they to your liking?”_

_“Yes, I think I would some more lips kisses.”_

_“Well, there plenty of more where that come from,” Harry said before placing his lips back onto Niall’s lips so that they could carried on kissing each other when suddenly Harry’s mobile began to pinged causing them to stop kissing each other so that Harry could check his mobile message._

_“Simon just text us to let us know that the interview that was scheduled for today has been cancelled so that means we have all day to whatever we would like do,” Harry told Niall while wrapping his arms around Niall’s waist._

_“Whatever we want to do, that leaves us endless possibilities for us to do Hazzie.”_

_“That it does Paddy but first let’s eats some breakfast then afterwards we will decide on what we will do today?” Harry asked Niall & Niall agree so they starter making together their breakfast and while they were making the breakfast they did kiss each other many times as they could without trying to distract each other too much. When they finished making their breakfast they both sat down on the kitchen and started eating their breakfast then after a while Niall started staring into space. Harry stood in for Niall and began calling out to Nial._

_“Niall…Niall….Niall…”_

_“_ Niall…Niall…Niall.”

“Huh!!” Niall said in confusion before noticing that it was Ian not Harry standing in front of him calling out his name.

“Are you alright Niall?” Ian asked looking at Niall with a concerned expression on his face because Ian didn’t like how spaced out Niall has been these past couple of days it was being to worry him.

“I am fine,” Niall said with a small smile but that didn’t fool Ian or himself into believe that was true however Ian didn’t say anything except to sigh and Ian look down at Niall’s hands.

“Niall!!”

“Yeah??”

“You have cut yourself!!” Ian said before rushing away to find the first aid kit for Niall’s finger.

“Oh….” Niall said since he had not realised that he had accidently cut him finger he looked at the blood the trickling down his finger and onto the table as he watched the blood trickling down his finger even though the blood was from his finger it felt like the tears of blood from his shattered hearted. Ian came back with the first aid kit then opened the kit and took out the alcohol-free cleansing wipes. Ian took one of the wipes and wiped the blood away then Ian took out a plaster & put on Niall’s index finger.

“You are not thinking of cutting yourself?”

“No way Ian!! Even though what happened with Harry with losing his memories of use, I do have still have a piece of him always with me in the form of my beautiful daughter Darcy then I would not have meet Teddy, Harvey and you who have been a great comfort & support to me so cutting is the furthest away from my mind,” Niall said with confidence and even smiled formed properly for the first since he arrived in Devon.

“I am glad of that Niall because you mean a lot to us. Teddy & I have talked about this a lot over together and as you know we have never chosen a godfather for Harvey so we decided that it would be an honour to us if you would consider being Harvey’s godfather?” Ian asked which caused Niall to stare at Ian in shock.

“Really?”

“Yes really.”

“Of course it would be a pleasure to be Harvey’s godfather. Thank you,” Niall said with a grin and hugged Ian tightly which Ian returned.

“I am so looking forward to spoiling him.”

“But don’t spoil him too much I don’t want he learn that he will get everything by asking and then becoming spoiled.”

“Don’t worry I will try not to spoil him too,” Niall said with a grin still on his which caused Ian to smile because it now seemed that Niall was now slowly accepting that Harry had lost his memory of being together with Niall which warmed Ian because he just wanted Niall to get his life back on track however that didn’t mean he had forget or move on from Harry.

~~~~~

**_Smash!!! Crash!!!_ **

“Harry!!” Liam exclaimed rushing up the stairs and slamming Harry’s door opening and Liam froze in shock at the sight in front of him there sitting in front of a table where there was a mirror. Liam saw that mirror was shattered in thousands of pieces that scattered on the table and on the ground too as Liam begin walking closer he could see that some of the glass had something red…no blood on them. Liam was now standing next to Harry and Liam could see that Harry’s hands were dotted with cuts that he had probably acquired when Harry had smashed the mirror so Liam crouched down so that he was the same level as Harry were he noticed that Harry was cry.

“What is wrong Harry?” Liam asked Harry then lent forward to hug him.

“I don’t know what’s wrong with me like two days ago I was on a date with Louis at the Pearl and for some strange reason it felt wrong being there with Louis but I haven’t even been to the Pearl before then afterwards when we walking along the Thames I saw a ghost me being with someone who I don’t think it was Louis. Afterwards that evening while I was making dinner I turned on the radio and when the song came on I could stop crying until the song had stop playing. Why I am acting and getting strange déjà vus?” Harry queried Liam who was silencing intently at what Harry had told him while Harry was trying to wipes the tear away from his face so that it didn’t look like he had been crying..

“I think that they are experience you have had but before you lost memory of you doing them and I believe that the memories are trying to come back to you but I am not 100% sure. However I would recommend that you go see maybe a therapist and they could maybe help see if they could you reach for the memories that you forgotten and bring that back to so that you remember them which might cause to feel less hollow when you remember what you have forgotten.”

“Do you really think that I should go and see a therapist?”

“I do think it’s a good idea to go and see therapist because even though there a chance you could get back the memories you and you can talk to the therapist about the odd feeling you been have & what have seen.”

“Well, then I will go and see a therapist.”

“We need to find a good therapist that you can feel that you can trust & feel that it is easy to talk to openly and who maybe come here to the session so that it is out of the public’s eye also there less change that people find out about it. But first I will go find the first kit so that I can clean your cuts and then I am going to find dustpan & brush to brush up the broken glass,” Liam said before heading out of Harry’s bedroom room to find the first aid kit and the dustpan & brush.”

After Liam had clean Harry’s cuts Liam had wrapped the bandage around Harry’s hands then Liam cleaned up the glasses pieces and then went to throw the glass pieces away in the bin. Liam grabbed a glass of water for Harry on the way up back to Harry’s room then placed glass of water in front of Harry who took and drank as fast as possible.

“You  looking tired Harry why don’t you got back into your bed and take a nap and I let the guys know when they come back to be quiet so that you can nap.”

“Thank you, I think I will,” Harry thanked Liam then headed towards his bed to take the nap and quite quickly Harry fell asleep. Liam tucked Harry and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"I promise that I will try as hard as I can for you to get your memories back Harry. I can see that you not remembering what you have forgotten is slowly destroying yourself inside not knowing what those memories were or are." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ^-^!!
> 
> Please vote or comment.
> 
> 00Q007Narry
> 
> xoxo


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's therapy session

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> Here is the next chapter in One Year. I apologise for taking so long in updating this story and I am sorry it so short...thing have been difficult...but I hope you enjoyed it. I even added Niall Horan's new song This Town to the chapter.  
> Enjoy,  
> Lots of love,  
> 00q007Narry  
> ^.^!!

_** N/A: I apologise if this is not how a real therapy session go but I tried my best. ** _

"You are now in your room looking into the mirror in front of you. Now tell me what do you feel looking when you looked at yourself in that mirror?"

"I feel confused, frustrated, annoyed, haunted and lost."

"Why do you feel confused?"

"Because I feel as if there is something missing within me but I don't know what."

"Why are you frustrated?"

"I am frustrated that I can't remember what I have forgotten."

"Annoyed?"

"Because I can't remember what I have forgotten, I keep get headache when I try to remember."

"Haunted?"

"I keep seeing blue eyes nearly ever were I look and there so much emotion in those eyes."

"Lost?"

"I feel lost because I don't know what I can do to help me remember what I have forgotten and I feel like I have lost something important of who I became."

"After you felt those emotions what did you do Harry."

"I smashed the mirror with my bare hand."

"Now describe how you smashed the mirror with the bare hand?"

"I clenched both my hands into a fist then I smashed the mirror with first my right hand then my left hand."

"Then what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything I just sat staring at the broken mirror while tears pouring down my face."

"What happen next?"

"Liam my friend slams open the door then comes over to me then bends down and asks me what is wrong while hugging me before he notices my hand is bleed. He goes and fetch a first aid kit to clean and treat my hand."

"Remember Harry that you are safe and whatever you are seeing in front of you is not going to hurt you. I want you Harry to go back to the last February the 14th to be exact and it is it six o'clock in the evening...where are you Harry?"

"I am in my car driving on the road."

"Why are in the car?"

"I need to go to get to the church or I am going to be late."

"Why are you late?"

"I had to go to the jeweller's so I take the car so I don't arrive late. There a red light so I stop even though I don't want to be late for my wedding I don't want to be in accident and the lights are turning green so I start driving when I heard screeching sounds...NO...NO...NO!!" Harry started screaming and so the therapist slowly brought Harry out of the trance.

"Now Harry, you are safe and rest now," Claire whispered to Harry after he came out of the trace and soon he fell asleep then she headed over to her door of her office. Claire opened the door went out to the waiting room were sitting on three of her four chairs was Liam, Louis and Zayn who looked up as soon as they heard the door.

"How is he?" Louis said quickly jumping up from the seat and rushing over to Claire with Liam and Zayne coming after him.

"He is good but he now sleeping. I like to have a private word with you in here," Claire said to them while leading them to a private room and then she closed the door behind them before seating down on a chair behind the desks.

"Well, I managed to understand why he smashed the mirror. It would seem that he is becoming frustrated that he can't remember what he has forgotten," Claire informed them and she could see that their body relax.

"Is there any way from him to retrieve those forgotten memories?"

"Yes, there is a very good chance of him retrieving his memory but it must come by itself. However, that doesn't mean that you can show him place or things that happened in the time period that he has forgotten."

"That is great," Zayn said with a smile.

"I do have a question for you guys. On the night of the accident do you know where Harry was heading?"

"I thought he was in his apartment," Louis told her after a few minutes of thinking.

"I thought he had gone to visit his mother," Zayn said after Louis spoken.

"I rang Harry to ask if he would like to come over for dinner but he apologised and said that he had plans," Liam told said after a long pause after Zayn had spoken.

"What!! Why didn't you tell us that before Liam?" Louis exclaimed turning to Liam.

"Because Louis I could have stopped him from going and then he wouldn't have been in that accident!" Liam cried out before curling into himself.

"Liam, it is not your fault that the accident happened," Zayn said to Liam then both Zayn and Louis wrapped their arms around Liam to comfort him.

"Well, I have found out where he was going really going the night of the accident."

"Where?" they asked her.

"Apparently according to Harry he was heading to the church for his wedding."

"WHAT!!!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Niall placed Darcy down in her crib for her nap before heading to his wardrobe where he went over to were his sneakers were and he lifted them up underneath was a button. Niall pushed the button which opened the secret door which was his secret recording studio and in he went to record his new song that he had been working. He lifted up his guitar and turned on the recorder then begin to sing....

https://youtu.be/hNBlfyYHu80

**_Waking up to kiss you and nobody's there_ **

**_The smell of your perfume still stuck in the air_ **

**_It's hard_ **

**_Yesterday I thought I saw your shadow running round_ **

**_It's funny how things never change in this old town_ **

**_So far from the stars_ **

**_And I want to tell you everything_ **

**_The words I never got to say the first time around_ **

**_And I remember everything_ **

**_From when we were the children playing in this fairground_ **

**_Wish I was there with you now_ **

**_If the whole world was watching I'd still dance with you_ **

**_Drive highways and byways to be there with you_ **

**_Over and over the only truth_ **

**_Everything comes back to you_ **

**_I saw that you moved on with someone new_ **

**_In the pub that we met he's got his arms around you_ **

**_It's so hard_ **

**_So hard_ **

**_And I want to tell you everything_ **

**_The words I never got to say the first time around_ **

**_And I remember everything_ **

**_From when we were the children playing in this fairground_ **

**_Wish I was there with you now_ **

**_Because if the whole world was watching I'd still dance with you_ **

**_Drive highways and byways to be there with you_ **

**_Over and over the only truth_ **

**_Everything comes back to you_ **

**_You still make me nervous when you walk in the room_ **

**_Them butterflies they come alive when I'm next to you_ **

**_Over and over the only truth_ **

**_Everything comes back to you_ **

**_And I know that it's wrong_ **

**_That I can't move on_ **

**_But there's something about you_ **

**_If the whole world was watching I'd still dance with you_ **

**_Drive highways and byways to be there with you_ **

**_Over and over the only truth_ **

**_Everything comes back to you_ **

**_You still make me nervous when you walk in the room_ **

**_Them butterflies they come alive when I'm next to you_ **

**_Over and over the only truth_ **

**_Everything comes back to you_ **

**_Everything comes back to you_ **

He wiped away the tears from his eyes and then sighed who was he kidding Harry wasn't going to remember him it was time to move on.......

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.   
> Please leave a comment on what you thought.  
> 00Q007Narry  
> xoxox

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a KUDOS & COMMENT!!!!


End file.
